The Young and The Hopeless
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: Audrey Johnson was having a hard life. All she wished was to be somewhere else. Anywhere. When she kills herself she wakes back up in the TV show Supernatural. How could things get any worse?
1. Suicide Attempt 1

"Audrey! You get back here!" My mother yelled as she followed me down the hall. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut then locked it. "Open the door this instant!" My mom banged on the door. "Your just like your father. Always running away from a problem when it's too hard for you to handle!" She yelled.

Even since dad divorced her three years ago it's been like this. She would come home from work and yell at me because I "didn't do anything." Ha! I did plenty. I picked up the house and went to school. That should be good enough for her. But no! Nothing I ever do is good enough for her.

No wonder dad left. The bitch is a psycho.

"Audrey!" She yelled. "You better not be crying in there. There's no reason for you to cry, but I could give you one!" She threatened. After about five more minutes of that she left. The whole time she was banging on the door I was cutting myself.

That's what it came down to.

I never used to be a cutter. But up until recently she hasn't been as bad. It used to be just insults then she started hitting me. Which isn't like beating me to a pulp or anything, but she gets a good few slaps and kicks in. I consider myself lucky. Other kids have it way worse than I do.

But that doesn't mean I'm not going through as much pain as the next person.

After I felt it was safe to leave the bathroom, which was a couple hours later, I went into my room. I figured she was passed out from exhaustion by now. I went into my room and turned my music on very low and turned on the TV. My favorite show Supernatural was on.

I loved Supernatural.

The TV was the only place I could find a real friend. I tend to be a bit of a loner. But it's not like I don't try, it's just, why bother when they forget your name the very next day. I used to think, hey everyone has that problem, but these people act as if they never seen me before.

So, I stopped trying.

I don't know why people never talked to me. Even before I gave up. I would try to talk to them, but they just never paid any attention. So I gave up. And I didn't just give up on making friends or on myself, but on everything. It just didn't matter anymore.

I was sick of my "friend," whose suppose to be my best friend, saying things to get me down. She doesn't do it on purpose, but it's like when she has a problem, pay attention, but when I have a problem, she writes it off as my "imagination."

She has no idea of what kind of pain I've been going through. Maybe if she ever listened she would but no.

I feel asleep sometime that night, but for some reason I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know why, I don't know how, but it felt as everything just fell apart the second my eye lids snapped open. I couldn't do this anymore. All this pain was killing me.

I was ending it _tonight._

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed anything sharp I saw. Which was a pair of scissors. Don't ask me why they were in there because I don't know. I turned and locked the bathroom and kept the light off. I wasn't going to risk my mom waking up and stopping me. _  
_

It didn't matter if the light was on or off. I cut myself plenty of times that I knew what I was doing with or without a light on. But this time, I would let myself bleed out. Then slowly but surely, I would fall asleep. Or so I hoped. I didn't want my death to be painful.

After all the shit I went through, a some what painless death was in order.

I opened the scissors and slid one blade down my right arm, then my left. It didn't hurt so much. After all, it was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling in my heart. As dumb as that sounds. But it's true.

The blood ran down my arms, spilling onto the bathroom floor. I was leaned against the counter, sitting down. My eye lids drooped as I got more and more tired. What was taking so long? I hit a major artery didn't I? Then just like that...

I blacked out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_dljfsofjdo_"

"_slfjdofnefo_"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Voices. I was hearing voices. But I couldn't make out what they were saying.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

They kept talking, but I still couldn't understand what they were saying.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Was I dead?

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey. Hey?" Someone shook me. "Can you hear me?" A gruff yet familiar voice asked. The blackness started to clear as I sat up. Wait. Sat up? On a bed? Did I dream my suicide? "Good. Your up. You scared us for a minute." I looked over at the person who was talking to me and what I saw shocked me.

It was Dean Winchester.

Sam, Bobby, and Cas were all standing there. In Bobby's library. Just watching me with concerned eyes. I paused to look at them for a moment.

...

...

...

"If this is heaven. I've been screwed."


	2. Suicide Hotline

Dean chuckled at my comment. "Your not dead, kid." He smirked. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Dean Winchester." He told me. I would have called him a liar, I would of said I was dreaming, but for some reason. I believed him.

"This is my brother-" I cut him short. "Sam. I know." They gave me puzzled looks. "I know who you all are." I told them. "How?" Dean asked, a bit of anger in his voice. "I watch the show. You guys are a TV show where I come from." I shrugged.

This should of been a moment of pure happiness. I've always wanted this. To get thrown into their world and met them for real. But for some reason, it didn't make me any less sad. It's like it didn't mean a thing. It didn't mean anything.

"What?" Dean asked. "You heard me." I practically snapped. "Did you heal me?" I asked Cas. He seemed surprised that I was talking with him. Which was understandable. Normally, he isn't questioned or talked to much by humans. "Well..." I mused for him to answer when he didn't.

"Yes." He said simply. I teared up. But I was quick to blink them the tears away before they noticed. "Why?" I asked. "You were dying..." He seemed to trail off a bit as if the answer was obvious. "Right..." They didn't need to know how pathetic I really was.

"What's your name?" Dean asked. "Audrey Johnson." I answered. "Let's go back to that 'you're a TV show' thing." Sam suggested. "What did you mean by 'where I come from'?" Sam asked. "I'm kinda from a..." How do I word this? "I'm from a different universe...I guess is how you'd put it."

Dean burst into laughter, but when no one else joined in and when he saw the look on my face, he stopped. "Your serious." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Dean. A word?" Cas gestured for him to follow. They all did. I already knew where this was going. He either wanted me gone or they didn't trust me. Figures. I should just go. They don't want me around...I was just a burden.

SUPERNATURAL

"What do you mean suicidal?" Dean asked Cas. "She tried to kill herself, Dean." Cas told him. Dean glanced at Audrey who was sitting on Bobby's bed in the library. How could someone who looked so innocent do something like that to themselves?

"No way. Not her." Dean wasn't buying it for a second. Her? She didn't seem like the type. Another glance her way. Now that he thought about it, the way she was looking, sad and lonely, just screamed, 'Help me, I'm broken.'

"It's true. I read her thoughts, tapped into her soul. I know what I saw." Cas told Dean. "Her? But why?" Sam asked. "She feels, sad, lonely, lost, confused, misunderstood, just...broken." There was that word again.

They all gave her a sad look from the kitchen, but she didn't notice. "So what? You want us to put her on suicide watch?" Dean asked. "It would be wise." Cas said. Dean scoffed. "We don't have time to play suicide hotline. If she wants to off herself then let her."

Even Dean thought it sounded a little harsh, but he knew they didn't have time to play this game. They had bigger things to worry about.

SUPERNATURAL

I caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but what really caught my attention was the last thing Dean said. "We don't have time to play suicide hotline. If she wants to off herself then let her." So they knew. I felt my heart sink.

As if I didn't have enough problems. What's worse then the people you put your trust in, even if you barley knew them, your role models, not wanting you around. I'll tell you what is worse. Absolutely nothing.

They walked back into the room. "Ok so-" I cut Dean off. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. I was just leaving." I got up, but had no clue where the door to get out was. "Uh...how do I get out of here?" I asked Bobby. I tried not to sound so sad.

"No. You don't have to go..." Sam caught the look Dean gave him. An irritated glare. "It's alright. I know when I'm not wanted...So, the door?" I asked Bobby. He pointed in the kitchen. Duh. I knew that.

I walked about 10 steps before Cas popped in front of me. I jumped. "Don't do that." I said. "Your staying." Cas told me. "No. I'm not." He must of known that the second I walked out that door I was going to find somewhere quiet and try killing myself again. Hopefully I'd be successful this time.

He grabbed my arm. "I can't let you go. I will not let you kill yourself." He said. So he did know. "I wasn't..." He gave me a look. "So what? Why do you care?" I asked. Then he zapped us all down to Bobby's basement.

I was in the panic room and they were all outside it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "This is for your own good." Cas told me before telekinetically shutting the door. I ran to the door and banged on it. "HEY! You can't leave me in here!" No response. "HEY!" Still nothing.

"HEY!"


	3. I Don't Want to Be Saved

**For those of you who are new to reading my stories you might be a bit confused.**

**Anytime you see SUPERNATURAL in big letter like that, it means it's switching POV. **

**I only use first(I, we, us) and third(dean, cas, sam, bobby, audrey who is my oc) point of view.**

**I just want to apologize in advance if I don't update quickly or just don't finish the story all together.  
**

**I just have so many ideas it's hard to keep up. XD Anyway, enjoy this somewhat short chapter.  
**

* * *

I ended up falling asleep on the bed that was in the panic room. I kept waking up that night hoping that either I wasn't going to wake up at all or that this was all a dream and when I woke up in my bed I could laugh it off.

But no such luck. God was playing one last joke on me before my death. And I didn't find it funny.

When I got up for the fifth time, I stayed up. The sun was out and it looked to be very early that morning. For awhile, I was lying on the bed looking up at the devils trap at the top of the ceiling. Then I got bored and just sat on the floor against the wall.

The door of the panic room opened and my head snapped to the left watching Dean walk in. For a minute he looked confused as he looked over the room then spotted me and seemed to sigh in relief.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?" He asked with a cheeky smile. I didn't answer him and just looked away. He sighed and sat on the floor next to me. "The silent treatment, huh?" He smirked. Again, I didn't say anything. "Why did you do it?" Dean suddenly asked me.

"Do what?" I spoke up. "So she speaks." He smirked. I glared. "Why did you kill yourself...or I mean...try to kill yourself?" He asked. "I just wanted it to be over." I said. "Wanted what to be over?" He asked. "Everything." I told him. "You don't mean that." He said.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped. He was silent for a moment. "Exactly, you don't." I glared. "I do care. Why do you think were having this conversation?" He said to me. "No you don't." I saw he was about to protest so I explained. "Tell me. If Sam and I were both dying and you could only save one, which one would you save? Me or him?"

He paused for a moment, but the answer was written all over his face. "Exactly. Sam." I said. "That's not fair. Sam's family-" I cut him short. "And I'm a complete strange who means nothing to you. So why don't you just let me go and kill myself. Then I'll be out of your hair for good!" I shouted at him.

Dean was silent for a moment as if contemplating the idea, but then spoke. "Nope. Sorry. Cas wants you to stay. Even if he is a nerd angel, he could still kick my ass from here to next Tuesday, but if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it." He told me.

"Then why don't you go talk to him and convince him to let me go. I'm not worth your time. I'm not suddenly going to realize my life is worth living. So just stop trying! I don't want to be saved. I never wanted to be saved. I want it to be over." I said.

Another pause from his end. Then he stood up and walked out the door.

SUPERNATURAL

"Well?" Sam asked Dean as he entered Bobby's library...or living room. Whatever you wanted to call it. Dean turned to Cas, completely ignoring his brother's question. "Why don't we just let her go. She doesn't want to be here, man." Dean said. "She doesn't want to be saved."

"No. She's staying." Cas told him. "Until when? Until she realizes her life is worth living for?" Dean scoffed. "That's not gonna happen anytime soon. She said so herself. She just wants it to be over." Cas said nothing. Dean knew it was pointless to argue with him. Once Cas made up his mind there was no changing it.

"She's staying." And with that, Cas disappeared. "Thanks for the help!" Dean shouted. "Freaking angels." He muttered angrily.

Cas popped in on Audrey. She was sitting against the wall just staring at nothing. Her eyes were empty of all emotion but one. Sadness. It pained him to see someone as innocent as Audrey beating herself up. She still hadn't seen him yet so he spoke up.

"Hello, Audrey." He said. Her head snapped his way. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I realize you see no point in living." He started. "Then let me go." She said sadly. Cas looked at her silently for a moment. Just studying her. "I can't do that." He said.

"Why not?" She asked. He didn't answer. In truth, he didn't know why he wanted her to be saved so badly. If it were any other human he would of let them go, but something about her made him want to save her. They sat quietly for a moment just looking at each other, saying nothing.

The door to the panic room opened and Sam peeked in. "I thought you'd be in here." He said to Cas. Then he turned his attention to Audrey. "Dean and I are going to get some breakfast. Want to come?" Sam asked her in a softer tone he used with Cas.

Audrey didn't want to go, but if it meant to get out of her prison cell then she was glad to come. She only nodded in response and walked out of the panic room with Cas at her heels. "I think it would be wise if I came as well." Cas said. Sam nodded in agreement.


	4. Suicide Attempt 2

**I'm really glad everyone likes the story. In truth, I thought someone would find it offensive becaz it deals with suicide and cutting. **

**But really it's just a story to vent my feelings when I'm feeling down...or bored. XD That's why there aren't many updates with this story. **

**And thanks Amy, Audrey, and Amelia for reviewing. :D Ha Ha, Those are all A names. XD Awesome!  
**

* * *

We arrived at the diner shortly. I wasn't going to order anything, but Dean said if I didn't he would order for me. Gosh, this really was like suicide watch. So, I gave in and ordered the pancake special that came with eggs and toast.

I was sitting next to Cas. Sam and Dean sat across from us. At the same table of course. The food came quickly and everyone dug in. Except Cas and me. He didn't order anything, so he had an excuse, but I just kept pushing food around on my plate.

I wasn't very hungry.

"Audrey." Dean sighed. I looked over at him. "What?" I asked. "If you don't eat, I will force it down your throat." Dean threatened. "You can try." I muttered. "What was that?" Dean asked. "Nothing." I told him. "Eat." He commanded. I piled some eggs onto my fork and shoved it in my mouth.

"Good girl. Now swallow." My god, he was like my dad and I was the baby. However, I didn't want trouble or Dean forcing food down my mouth so I did as I was told. "Would you like to see if I actually swallowed?" I said to Dean. He glared and continued eating.

I did the same.

SUPERNATURAL

After eating, we headed back to Bobby's. I was shocked when they didn't put me back in the panic room. "We're giving you a little lease, don't choke yourself with it." Dean told me. I only nodded in response. Too bad it wasn't an actual lease becaz I would of choked myself with it.

Cas went off to do something. He got a "call" and said it was of import that he left. So, he did. Bobby ended up going outside for something. Now it was just Sam, Dean, and me.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean and Sam were talking about another hunt they were about to go on. That's when Sam noticed something missing. "Dean." Sam said. "What?" Dean turned to Sam. "Where's Audrey?" He asked. Dean turned and noticed Audrey was no where in sight.

Dean walked around the house for a few seconds looking for Audrey. Sam did the same. They regrouped.

"I thought you were watching her!" Dean snapped angrily. "Don't blame this on me. I thought you were watching her." Sam shot back. Bobby heard the yelling from outside and came back in. "What's going on in here?" He asked the boys.

"We lost Audrey." Dean told him. "You what?" Bobby asked in disbelief. "We let her out of our sight for a couple seconds and then she was gone." Dean said. "Why would you let her out of your sights in the first place?" Bobby shouted, then sighed. "We don't have time for this. Split up. We'll find her."

SUPERNATURAL

When Sam and Dean turned their back on me to discuss something, I thought they were watching me. But they were so caught up in their conversation they never noticed me leave and completely forgot about me.

I saw Bobby and ducked him. Then headed to the shed to find something I could use to kill myself with.

Shocked? I thought so. Did you think I was cured just because Dean forced me to eat? Sorry, pain doesn't go away that easily. Though, I wish it did. I don't know why, but for some reason I just kept feeling worse and worse about myself.

Every time I looked at Dean it reminded me that I was just his burden. Useless. A nobody that they didn't have time to save. Someone he didn't _want_ to save. And could I blame him? I wasn't really reaching out to him either. But that didn't make me feel any better.

That's just it. I thought they were the good guys. Thought they were suppose to help people. Even when they didn't want to. I mean, isn't that their job? To help people. Apparently not. I guess suicidals aren't apart of the job description.

I looked through the shed for something sharp enough to get the job done. Luckily for me, there were many knifes and other sharp items in the shed.

I picked up the sharpest knife I could find and sat down against the shed wall. Then placed the knife against the skin of my wrist and applied pressure, sliding the blade up my arm. Blood spilled quickly, I must have hit a major vein or something caz I quickly feel into the darkness and fell asleep.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean looked for Audrey every where in the house. She wasn't there. He could hear Bobby and Sam outside calling her name. As if she would come out to them. She was a suicidal. If she did something, if she killed herself...he kicked himself for letting her out of his sight.

If only he would have kept an eye on her, then maybe...No. He couldn't think of this right now. He needed to find her.

Dean ran outside and called for her. He was dumb enough to think she might come out. Of course she didn't respond. He ran around the junk yard looking in vehicles. Where would a suicidal go? That's when it hit him. THE SHED!

There were plenty of sharp objects in there to off herself with. He ran for the shed and prayed he wasn't to late.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean entered the shed and found Audrey. She was sitting up, but she was slumped over. He walked closer and stepped in something sticky. It was blood! "I FOUND HER! HELP!" Dean called. He kneeled down next to her and pulled out his handkerchief. He wrapped it around her wrist where the blood was spilling out.

Dean then checked for a pulse. There was one, but just barley. Sam and Bobby ran in. "Oh my god." Sam said upon entering. His eyes glued to all the blood on the ground. Bobby's eyes were glued to the blood too.

Dean ignored them. "CAS!" He called, but Cas didn't come right away. "GET DOWN HERE! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Dean shouted at the ceiling in anger. He turned his attention back to Audrey. "Don't worry, kid. We're going to help you." He assured her. But it was possible she didn't hear him.

Cas popped in at that moment. "What happened?" He asked. "Later. Heal her!" Dean commanded. Cas placed a hand on Audrey's shoulder and she gasped and woke up.

SUPERNATURAL

"Don't worry, kid. We're going to help you." I heard Dean say to me. I didn't want to be saved. Why was he doing this? I was finally going to be out of his life for good and now he's trying to save me? Make up your mind, man!

I felt something on my shoulder and suddenly I was breathing again. NO! When my vision came back I glared at Cas who was standing over me. Along with Bobby and Sam. Dean was sitting beside me. "Why did you do it! I just...I didn't want to be saved!" I shouted angrily, but tears streamed down my face.

Dean hugged me and for a moment I struggled against him, trying to get away. But he just held on tighter. Then I finally gave up and broke down. I sobbed into Dean chest until I fell asleep. I only prayed that this time I wouldn't wake up.


	5. Lean on Me

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Find out why Audrey keeps trying to kill herself.  
**

* * *

Sadly, I woke up the next morning. Unharmed and safe in the panic room. I sighed. _Why did they save me? I was so close. So close! Then stupid Dean had to play hero and save my ass! I thought he hated me. What is with that guy?_

I looked to my left and saw Dean laying on the ground next to the door. "Dean?" I sat up in bed. Of course, he didn't hear me, he was still sleeping. He stirred and opened his eyes. _I guess he did hear me._ "Hey, your awake." He yawned and sat up against the wall.

"Yea, thanks to you." I glared. He sighed. "I was just trying to save you." He told me. "Well, next time. Do me a favor and don't!" I snapped. Dean narrowed his eyes at me and got up. I cowered back thinking he might hit me. "What is with you!" He yelled. I looked around wondering if someone would bust the door down becaz Dean was yelling so loud.

"Tell me why you want to die so badly! Did your parents die?" He asked. "No." I said softly. Though sometimes I wish they both would. I hated both of them. "Do you get bullied at school?" He asked, lowering his tone a bit. "No." I said again. It was quite the opposite actually. I was the loner at school, remember?

"Then what? What is so bad about your life that you would want to end it?" He asked. I didn't understand why he was so angry, but he was. Like I had something to live for? Not likely.

"EVERYTHING. Ok!" I shouted right back. Dean's eyes softened as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Like what?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's how my mom blames everything on me and then beats me! Maybe it's becaz my dad walked out on me. Or maybe it's because I'm invisible to everyone! Which wouldn't be so bad if only my mom would treat me like I was invisible! But you know what the worst part is!"

Dean didn't say anything. "The worst part is that everything my mom says is true! I'm lazy, I'm pathetic, I'm useless, I'm not even pretty! I'm a waste of space and that's why I think it would be better for everyone if I just disappeared and died! No one would miss me anyway!" I yelled.

Dean shook his head. "You think any of that bullshit is true?" I didn't answer him. I knew it was. "It's not." He told me. "How would you know? You've only known me for what? A couple days?" I asked. He sighed and got up. He knew there was nothing he could say to change my mind.

So he left.

That felt the worst. Him leaving. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I want someone to sit down and yell at me that I am worth it until I gave in and believed it. But he couldn't say something that wasn't true. I was a waste of space. And I didn't deserve to live.

I sat on the bed and cried.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean walked out of the panic room and saw Sam, Bobby, and Cas all standing there. "I guess you heard?" Dean asked. "Well, it was kinda hard not to hear. You two were having a pretty loud discussion." Sam said sadly. "She really thinks that of herself?" Sam asked to know one in particular.

"Apparently." Dean could hear her sobs through the door. He should of stayed and comforted her, but what could he say? Everything he says she denies. He knew there was nothing he could say to change her mind. That's why he left. But that didn't make him feel any better about himself.

Cas could see Dean was beating himself up pretty good because of how he walked out on Audrey. But he was right. There was nothing he could of said that would of made her feel any better. She was already too far gone.

SUPERNATURAL

I only cried for awhile until I heard them talking outside. I felt stupid for crying. Crying shows that your weak. That you break easily. And that's not what I wanted people to think about me. But it was the truth. I was weak, I was easily broken.

I cared too much of what other people thought. They broke me. Or at least, they helped break me. And my mom just made matters worse. She said things that really got to me. It was all true. I was lazy, I was useless, a waste of space, pathetic, lonely, weak.

I've never thought about myself as weak. But the more she said it the more it made sense. Like she made me believe that I was weak and all of those other horrible things she said about me. Even if she was just joking sometimes, it didn't make me feel any better about myself.

It didn't matter though. Hopefully, they would realize that I was a waste of time and just let me go. I wasn't worth saving.

Tears started to stream down my face and I cried again. God, I was so pathetic. That just made me cry more.

SUPERNATURAL

Cas stood outside the panic room door after everyone left and just listen to Audrey cry. He wanted to go in and comfort her, but he was in the same position Dean was in. What was he to say to her to make her feel better? He couldn't say anything, he knew that, but still...

He made a snap decision and popped into the panic room. Audrey had her face down in the pillow and was sobbing lightly. She looked up at him and he sat down on the edge of the bed. When she sat up, he hugged her and at first she just didn't do anything. Just stayed very still.

Then she started crying and he let her cry, all night until she feel asleep. He couldn't say anything, but at least he was there for her physically.


	6. Audrey's Feelings

**So I'm trying a new way of writing. Tell me if you like this way better. **

**Most likely it's easier to read. But if you don't like it, I'll change it back to the old way. You'll get what I mean when you start reading.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up the same place I feel asleep, in Castiel's lap. He was sitting there just holding me, watching me.

"Hello." He greeted.

I got off him quickly. I thought the whole thing was a dream! If only that were true.

"Why are you still in here?" I asked.

"Did you think I would leave?" Cas gave me a confused look and stepped closer to me. I stepped back. He stopped.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

The only problem here was that I liked the guy and he was comforting me all night. That was the only problem. And I prayed he didn't know.

I mean for heaven's sake! I'm only a seventeen year old girl. He is an ANGEL! How old _was_ he...like...a billion years old or something! And I have the same problem with Dean. I liked him too. Though, I'd never do anything. I blame my mom for that one. She was obsessed with Dean and now I am too.

When Cas is near me I always get this weird feeling. Like, everything is alright. Like, everything was going to be ok. He made me feel happy to be alive.

I guess that's why I always watched the show. He was always the one guy I never stopped crushing on and I've liked a few guys. But he was different. And now, here he is, standing before me. And here I am, pushing him away, like I always do.

Why did I have to push people away? Oh, yea. Because in the end, I end up getting hurt. Whether the person has good intentions or not.

"Audrey?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"...Yes?" I heard my voice crack and mentally slapped myself.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast?" Cas asked me.

I only nodded, afraid that my voice would crack again.

SUPERNATURAL

Cas told the Winchesters that we were going out to breakfast. They gave us some money and we walked there. I don't think Dean would of let Cas take his car. I don't think Cas even knows how to drive.

As we entered the diner, a waitress was waiting at the front and showed us to our seats. We sat down and I ordered something off the menu. The rest of the time was silent as I waited for my food to show up.

"Is there something wrong?" Cas asked.

He must of noticed how I was fiddling with my napkin and not even looking at him. I am almost positive he has read my mind and now knows how I feel about him and that just makes everything awkward.

"No. I'm fine. Really." I gave him a fake smile.

I don't think he believed me, but the food came and I guess he just let the matter go. Thank god!

I ate quickly. Which is strange because normally I would of barley eaten at all. For some reason, I had an appetite today. Weird, considering Dean's not here forcing me to eat. I guess you get hungry after not eating properly for a few days.

I paid for the food and left a nice tip. Then Cas and I left back to Bobby's.

After walking for awhile I noticed we were going the wrong way.

"Uh. Cas?...Bobby's is that way." I pointed to the right as we went to the left.

"I know. I just thought we could take the long way so we could talk." He told me.

I gulped. _HE KNOWS! _

"Talk about what?" I asked nervously.

"About your situation." He said.

"What do you mean?" Now, I was confused._  
_

"You can't hide anything from me. I know everything, Audrey." Cas stopped and turned to me.

"What do you mean...you know?" I was so hoping he was talking about why I kept trying to kill myself.

"About your infatuation with Dean and I." He said nonchalantly.

My mouth dropped and I stood there with my mouth gaping open for quiet some time. But then I snapped my mouth shut and tried to form some kind of excuse or lie.

"I...uh..." _Ok, so much for a lie. _I thought to myself._ On to plan B!_ "How long have you known?"

"I found out that you were infatuated with me last night and found out about Dean this morning." He said.

I mentally slapped myself. I knew he was listening. That's when I got angry. I mean, what right did he have reading my personal thoughts. That's an invasion of privacy! Is nothing sacred anymore!

"You have no right listening in on my thoughts!" I snapped.

"I was only trying-" I cut him off.

"Trying to help? Well, newsflash! I don't want your help!" I quickly ran out of there and head strait to Bobby's.

The humiliation I felt was unbearable. I knew he didn't like me back. I was just a kid in his eyes.

Can this day get any worse?

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it easier to read? **

**I think it is, but that's just mean. Plus, it seems "longer" XD**


	7. Jealousy

**Another little experiment with this chapter. **

**Instead of putting "SUPERNATURAL" I'm going to put the name of person like, Audrey's POV. You'll see what I mean when you read it. **

**Anyway, tell me if you like this better. :)**

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

"Audrey!" Cas tried to call to her, but she kept running.

He had upset her. That much was clear. Now how could he make it up to her?

He didn't have the slightest clue. It was a little late now. She was probably at Bobby's house...with Dean.

Cas gritted his teeth. Then stopped.

Why was he so upset? Just the mention of Dean's name made him angry. And he had no clue why. Was it because Audrey liked Dean?

_That's ridiculous._ He thought.

Though it did make him angry thinking about her with Dean. But she wouldn't do anything, right? Dean was twice her age. She was too young for him.

Although, Dean has proved to be quite the "ladies man," as Sam says. Dean wouldn't touch her.

He wouldn't dare.

Again, Cas upset himself thinking about them...together. It made his blood boil. He almost thought he might be jealous.

_No. I'm not jealous._ He thought. _Am I?_

He wasn't sure. All these feelings he felt around her. He didn't know what was going on.

He wanted to be there for her, protect her, hold her-

_Stop!_ He told himself. _Your an angel and she's human. Your forbidden to feel such things towards them. Towards her_.

She was just someone he wanted to save. Another charge, nothing more.

And with that, he teleported back to Bobby's house.

**Audrey's POV**

When I finally got to Bobby's I was greeted by Bobby himself.

"Audrey." Bobby greeted her. "Where's Cas?"

"Uh..." Before I could even get another word out Cas popped up next to me in Bobby's library. I jumped.

"Hello." Cas greeted us.

"Hi." I mumbled, not looking up at him.

"Why did you let her out of your sight?" Bobby practically shouted at Cas.

Before Cas could answer I came up with an excuse for him.

"He didn't. I ran off." I said. It was half true.

"Why would you do that? Did you try to hurt yourself again?" Bobby scowled.

The thought hadn't even crossed my mind, in all honestly.

"No. He just said something to upset me." Which was true.

Bobby eyed me as if searching for my lie, then huffed.

"Don't run off like that again." Bobby told me. "Got it?"

I nodded.

Dean and Sam walked in at that moment.

"Hey. I see you two are back." Dean said referring to Cas and me.

"Yea." I said.

Dean smiled and ruffled my hair a bit. I have no clue why though.

"You know, kid. Your cute when your not sulking." Dean smirked.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Cas clench his jaw. As if upset that Dean was touching me.

"What's your problem?" I asked Cas.

He unclenched his jaw.

"Nothing." He assured me.

Dean must of noticed it too because he gave me a look that said, 'what's his deal?' I just shrugged.

**Audrey's POV**

Later that day Dean, Sam, and Bobby went on a hunt to track down a nest of vamps. So, Cas and I were the only ones in the house.

Oh joy.

There was mostly awkward silence, but I wanted to ask him something and decided to go for it.

"Cas?" I said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why were you upset earlier?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Cas didn't seem to understand what I was talking about.

"When Dean called me cute you seemed to get...upset." I told him.

Cas didn't say anything for a moment.

"What makes you think I was upset?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I don't know, just the way you clenched your jaw." I said.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said.

He seemed serious, but something in the back of my mind said he was lying.

_Oh, quit it._ I said to myself. _What do you think is happening here? That he likes you? Oh, please_.

I looked over at him making sure he wasn't reading my mind again. I found him staring out the window.

It was a bit upsetting. Knowing he had no interest in me, what so ever. If they had no interest in me, then why were he and Dean so bent on saving me?

_Because they're the good guys. It's their job. You know, to save people._ I told myself.

Still...maybe I'm over exaggerating.

_Ya think?_ I thought.

I sighed. To them, I was just another hunt or another bump in the road. Some damsel in distress that needed saving and they were the only ones who could or more so, _wanted_ to save me.

_I mean nothing to you, but I wish I did._ I directed the thought at Cas.

A part of me hoped he heard it.


	8. Follow Your Heart

**Audrey's POV**

The next morning I woke up and found I was alone in the panic room.

After all that's happened they still put me in the panic room. Which I couldn't blame them. I was a suicidal. If I got the chance to kill myself, I'd take it. Without a second thought.

Luckily, they put a radio in here for me.

I decided to turn it on and see what was on. The song "Broken" by Lifehouse was the first song I turned to.

I was going to turn it, but a line in the song spoke to me. So, I laid down on the bed and listened.

"_The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_"

Funny, how the line was so true.

"_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, is there healing_

_In your name, I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on _

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_"

The song reminded me of Cas. He got inside my head, I do find meaning in his name, and I was barely holding onto him.

He didn't even realize he was the only one who _could_ save me.

**Audrey's POV**

Later, Dean came and got me out of the panic room. He brought me up to Bobby's library and said as long as I stayed in sight, I could stay up here. But one screw up, and it's back to the dungeons for me.

"Hey. We're going to get something to eat. Wanna come?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "No thanks. You guys go."

Sam and Bobby nodded and headed out.

Cas wasn't here so now would be the perfect time to question Dean about Castiel's strange behavior.

"Hey, Dean?" I asked him.

He turned his attention to me. "Yea?"

"Is it just me or has Cas been acting strange lately?" I asked.

"It's not just you." Dean told me. "Something's up with him. Did you see the way he was glaring at me yesterday?"

"Actually, I just noticed how he clenched his jaw when you touched me." I said.

"Yea, I noticed that too." Dean said.

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"I think our angel has a crush on someone." Dean mocked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I glared.

"Who says I'm kidding?" Dean told me seriously.

That's when Cas popped in.

"Speak of the angel." Dean turned to Cas. "We were just talking about you." He smirked my way. I glared.

Cas ignored Dean's comment and turned to me. "How are you doing?"

"Uh...fine. I suppose." I shrugged.

I _was_ fine. For the first time, in a long time, I was...fine.

I didn't feel the need to shed blood at all. I'd call that a miracle.

"Really?" Dean asked me. "No urge to kill yourself or anything?"

I shook my head.

"Well," Dean smirked. "I'll be damned. We finally got through to miss doom and gloom."

"And when will you be appearing at the laugh factory?" I asked sarcastically.

Dean just smirked and of course, Cas didn't get the joke at all.

"Well," Dean got off the chair he was sitting in. "I'm gonna go work on baby. (the impala) I'm sure you two have some catching up to do."

Then he left.

"What did Dean mean by that?" Cas asked me.

"Your asking me?" I asked innocently. Though, I knew very well why he said that.

**Castiel's POV**

"I need to go speak with Dean." Cas said, then disappeared outside.

He needed to talk to Dean about Audrey. Cas had no idea why he was feeling what he was feeling and he figured talking to Dean, a human, would help. But he needed to talk to Dean without telling him who he had feelings for.

That would prove to be difficult.

Cas appeared right next to Dean and Dean jumped.

"Don't do that!" Dean said to him.

"My apologizes." Cas said. "I need to speak to you about something."

"Ok. Shoot." Dean turned back to his impala and kept working. Although, Cas knew he was still listening.

"What does it mean when a man gets angry when another man is with a woman?" Cas asked.

Dean looked up from underneath the hood of his car to look at Cas.

"Well, depends. Does this man have feelings for the woman. Because if so, then that guy is probably jealous." Dean explained.

Cas had a feeling he was going to say that.

"But what if he's not sure if he does have feeling for this woman?" Cas asked him.

Dean stopped working on his car. "Listen man. I know your talking about Audrey."

Castiel's eyes went wide, but he tried to look as if he was unphased by the statement.

"I don't know what your talking about." Cas didn't even look at Dean.

Dean laughed. "Ok. Then let's just use Audrey as an example."

Cas nodded.

"Let's say, you did like Audrey. But your not sure you like her. Correct?" Dean asked.

Cas just nodded.

"Well, do you get nervous when your around her?" Dean asked.

Cas gave him a look.

"I mean, if you did like her." Dean clarified.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Do you think about her when she's not around?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said again.

"And does it make you mad when you find her with another guy?" Dean asked.

"...Yes." Cas tried not to grit his teeth.

He was sure Dean knew that he liked Audrey.

"Then you probably like her. Simple as that." Dean smirked.

"No, it's not. Angels and humans are not suppose to be together." Cas told him.

"Screw the rules, Cas. What does your heart tell you to do?" Dean paused. "Do angels have hearts?"

Cas did not answer his question. He was to deep in thought.

What was he to do about Audrey?

_Please father, tell me what to do._ Cas pleaded to the heavens.


	9. Impossible Relationship

**Sorry about that abrupt ending. I was just mad and decided to kill the main character to make me feel better. xD BAHAHA!**

**LOL. Chill my peeps. xD The story will go on. Don't you worry.**

**And Thx to everyone who reviewed lately and to the ones who reviewed chapter 9.**

**I was dying of laughter when I got reviews like, "WTF?" LMAO! So funny. xD**

* * *

**Audrey's POV**

A week had gone by and Cas seemed to have disappeared. Maybe it was something Dean had said to him.

_Oh, what does it matter?_ I thought. _He's gone. Who cares?_

But a little voice inside my head said, "me." Of course, I choose to ignore it.

I was laying on Bobby's couch and Bobby was sitting at his desk reading.

The boys had been gone for a couple days on some hunt, so it's just been me and Bobby.

Luckily, the guys were coming back today and bringing food.

Just as that thought entered my head, the front door opened and in came the guys.

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked, waving a brown bag around.

"Me!" I exclaimed.

He tossed me the bag and Sam gave Bobby his own bag.

I opened my bag to find a burger, fries, but no coke. Just then Dean handed me said coke.

"Almost forgot." Dean smirked.

I thanked him, grabbed the coke from him, and dug in. And Bobby did too.

I've been slowly but surely getting happier. I wasn't like how I was when I first met the guys. I wasn't so hard on myself and the memories of the past faded a little more each day.

And it's all thanks to Dean...and the others too. Especially, Cas. He didn't know it, but he was the one that made me feel ok or made me feel like shit. Of course, he never made me feel that way on purpose.

But Hey, you gotta take the good with the bad, right?

Sometimes, I'd stop and wonder if anybody back home missed me at all. My conclusion, no. I don't think one person even arrived at my funeral.

But that didn't matter now. That was all in the past and this was my future.

At first, I didn't feel anything at all when I first got here, but now? I feel like this is where I was meant to be.

After eating, I went out to take a walk. They had no problem with it, but told me to be careful. And with that, I went off.

When I was done with my walk I went back to the house only to find Cas there talking with the guys.

"Hey." I greeted Cas.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, Audrey. You know, Cas was just telling me how much he'd like to talk to you." Dean clapped Cas on the back, smirking.

"I was?" Cas asked.

Dean gave him a look and Cas just nodded.

"I mean, I was." Cas told me. "Would you mind?"

I shook my head and we both went outside.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked him.

"It's not what I wanted to talk about, but more of something I'd like to tell you." Cas said.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked.

I waited for a couple minutes, but he didn't say anything.

"Um...Cas?" I waved my hand in his face. "Spit it out."

"I...wanted to say..." He seemed to be very nervous.

"Out with it man!" I shouted in frustration.

Utter silence.

"What is it you want to say?" I asked again.

He didn't say a word.

"Come on! How hard can it be? I mean, It's not like your confessing your love to me or something." I laughed.

But he didn't.

"Wait...No. You don't...?" I couldn't seem to form any words.

Still, he said nothing.

"Is that what this is about? You confessing that you...lo...like me?" I asked.

He hung his head in shame.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, I like you too." I confessed.

"Don't." He told me.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that." He said.

"Why not?" I was confused.

"Don't you get it?" Cas asked.

I didn't get it.

"You and I can NEVER be together." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because. Your a human and I'm an angel!"

"So? That doesn't have anything to do with anything. What's the real reason?" I demanded.

He didn't say anything.

"So that's it. You give up. There's no hope for us and there never will be?" I asked.

"I didn't say that." Cas said.

"Really? Cause that's what I'm getting. Come on, if you like me, then screw the rules!" I shouted.

"I can't! It's not right and you know that. Humans and angels just can't be together." He said.

"Don't give me that holy crap! If you really wanted this, then you'd fight for it!" I told him.

"I'm sorry, Audrey." Then he was gone.

* * *

**This chapter took forever to get up, huh? Sorry about that. ^-^;**

**Anyway, hopefully there will be more chapters up soon.**


	10. The Man Who Speaks to God

**Sorry it's been so long. Didn't know exactly where to take this story.  
**

**But no worries, I'm back and I'm already working on chapter...uh...whatever chapter # is after this one. xD**

* * *

**Audrey's POV**

"Cas?" Dean tried calling again. "Come on. I know you can hear me."

It had been about a week and there had been no sign of Cas.

"Maybe he's busy." Sam suggested.

"Again?" Dean asked. "It's been a week. No one's _that_ busy."

"Dean's right." I spoke up. "This isn't like Cas at all. I think he might be in trouble."

"See!" Dean gestured at me while looking at Sam.

"Well even if he is, there's not much we can do." Sam explained.

He had us there.

"So what? We're just going to sit here?" Dean asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yea! I say we go look for Cas. Audrey might be right about him being in trouble." Dean said.

"In trouble? He's suppose to be here helping us with Audrey. How does someone get in trouble over that?" Sam asked.

It was a good question that none of us had the answer to.

"I don't know. Maybe he got in a fight with one of his angel buddies." Dean suggested.

"It's a thought, but not likely." Sam said.

"Yea, I guess your right. He's tough, even for a nerd angel." Dean smirked.

Bobby walked in at that moment. He had gone out to do a hunt alone that was in town.

"How did it-" Dean cut himself short when he saw Bobby.

Bobby was completely covered in green slime.

"Man, what happened to you?" Dean laughed.

Bobby just glared.

"I'm takin' a shower." He told us then went to the bathroom.

"Wow." Dean mouthed as he turned to us.

Sam only sighed then turned to me.

"Audrey, is there anything Cas told you that could maybe give us a hint to where he went?" Sam asked me.

I shook my head. "No. He just left. Didn't say a word to me."

_That is after he told me how he felt._ I thought.

"Are you sure? There was nothing?" Sam asked. "I mean, you guys talked before he disappeared. Did you say something that might upset him?"

"No!" I instantly defended myself. "But maybe it's something he said."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

All attention was on me and to my luck, Bobby stepped back in the room.

_That was a quick shower._ I noted.

"What did who say?" Bobby asked.

"Cas." Sam said. "Well?"

"Well, he told me something..." I said.

"He told you he liked you, Didn't he?" Dean smirked.

"Well, uh...yea." I said quietly. "But then he told me that humans and angels couldn't be together and left."

"Think someone over heard them?" Dean asked Sam.

"Probably." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah, hell. He's done it this time." Bobby said.

"Did what?" I asked. "Can someone explain to me what is happening?"

"We think that Cas got dragged back to bible camp." Dean said.

"huh?" I asked.

"He's been taken back to heaven...for punishment." Sam explained. "Or at least, that's what we think."

"Punishment?" I asked. "But he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Well, in angels eyes, he has. He has fallen in love with a human." Sam said. "That's not a good. Angels are suppose to be emotionless basically."

"But that's not fair! So, he's going to get punished because of me?" Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"This isn't your fault, Audrey." Sam assured me.

"That's where you wrong! It is!" I yelled then ran out of the house.

I heard Sam yell after me, but Dean and Bobby stopped him.

Once I got outside I cursed at the heavens and demanded to speak with someone. And to my surprise, someone did show up.

"You wanted to speak?" The man asked.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Where's who?" The man asked.

"You know who! Castiel!" I shouted.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere in heaven." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Joshua."

"I don't care who you are, bring Cas back!" I demanded.

"I can't do that." Joshua said.

"Why not?" I asked. "He's done nothing wrong. If you want to punish someone it should be me!"

"You really do love him. Don't you?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"Hm. Well, he felt the same, and it was god orders to bring him back to heaven. He's fine, but no longer in your calling rang." Joshua explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will never see him again." Joshua explained. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Your going to need a better word than _sorry._" I snapped.

"Look, Audrey. I have no problem with you two being together, but god does. He doesn't think it's wise." Joshua stated.

"Well, I didn't ask for his opinion or his permission." I said.

"Well, either way. I didn't come to be told what to do by a teenager." Joshua told me.

"Then what did you come for?" I asked. "To give me the message?"

"That and to send you home." Joshua said.

"What?"

Before I had time to react, Joshua placed to fingers on my forehead and I blacked out. But before I did, I faintly heard Dean screaming, "NO!"


	11. Home Again

**Oh, if any of you are confused what season I'm basing this story off well it's season 4.  
**

**Just saying for future reference.**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"NO!" Dean screamed as he saw an angel place two fingers on Audrey's head and then she was gone.

Dean ran to where Audrey had just been standing only seconds ago. Sam and Bobby followed, not far behind.

_I knew I shouldn't of let her go out alone. Dammit!_ Dean cursed himself mentally.

"Where did you send her?" Dean asked the angel angrily.

Bobby and Sam were standing beside Dean now.

"I sent her home." The angel said calmly.

"Well, bring her back!" Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can not." The angel said. "I was told to send her back to her world."

"By who?" Sam asked, before Dean could get a word out.

"By God." The angel explained.

"Your Joshua." Sam said.

"I'm Joshua." The angel confirmed.

"Who?" Dean asked Sam.

"It's this angel Cas told me about once. He speaks to God." Sam explained.

"Mostly, he speaks to me." Joshua corrected. "I was given orders to send Audrey back to her own time."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She doesn't belong here and she was getting to close with Castiel." Joshua said.

"God can't just take her away from us!" Dean shouted.

"He gave her back her life, even after she died in her world. She was never suppose to be here." Joshua told him.

"Well if she wasn't suppose to be here in the first place, how did she get here?" Dean shouted.

"I'm not sure." Joshua said truthfully. "Even God doesn't know how."

Then Joshua disappeared.

"Get back here!" Dean shouted to the sky. "I'm not through with you."

"Dean." Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, but Dean flung it off.

"No Sam! It's not fair! God can't just take Audrey away from us!" Dean said. "From me." He muttered walking away.

"Dean." He heard Sam call from behind him, but ignored his brother.

_This isn't over._ Dean said to himself.

**Audrey's POV**

A constant beeping noise rang in my ears. I opened my eyes only to find my vision was blurry. When I could finally see again I realized I was in my bed.

I looked to my right and saw my alarm clock. It kept beeping until I finally hit the snooze button.

_Was it all a dream?_ I asked myself.

Sadness over came me as I realized it could have been all a dream. But that was short lived as I heard a pounding on my door.

"Audrey! Get up. Your gonna be late." My mom said through the door.

"Alright!" I yelled.

I was surprised when she didn't yell back. She_ always_ yelled back. I just shrugged and got ready for school.

When I was ready, I headed to the kitchen and saw my mom with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning sweety. How'd you sleep?" She asked sweetly.

_What the...?_ I asked myself._ Since when was she nice to me?_

"Fine?" I said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Just peachy." She smiled. "Let's go. Your going to be late."

We got in the car and she drove me to school.

**Audrey's POV**

The whole day was a blur but it went by quickly and I was home from school shortly. Mom was at the door when I got home.

"Hello. And how was your day?" She asked me.

"Fine?" I said.

Maybe she's on drugs. I thought.

"Well, I'm just going to go to my room." I said.

"Ok." She smiled and even gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Right." I nodded and ran to my room as fast as I could.

I got to my room and shut the door while still facing it I sighed.

"Rough day?" Someone from behind me said.

I turned quickly and pressed my back against the door.

Standing by my bed was the angel guy from earlier.

"You!" I pointed at him.

"It's Joshua." He corrected.

"What's going on? How are you here?" I gushed.

"Your home now. There are however a few slight changes to your life." Joshua said.

"So your responsible for my mother's new attitude." I said.

"Not me, God." Joshua said.

"But why?" I asked him.

"Call it a kind gesture." Joshua explained. "You can't return to our world, but hopefully you'll find happiness in yours."

Then he was gone.

I never did see him again. As months passed I wondered if he was watching over me. I wondered how Sam, Dean and Bobby were. What happened to Cas? Would I ever get to see any of them again? Or was I doomed to stay in my world?

More time passed and the school year ended. I even made a new friend during my time back home. I was steadily becoming happier and today I even came home with a smile on my face. Though, I still missed Sam, Dean, and Bobby. But most of all, Cas.

"I'll be in my room." I told my mom as I came in the house.

"Ok." She said.

I headed to my room and I nearly stopped breathing at what I saw.

"Hello, Audrey." The angel greeted.

"Cas?"


	12. My Real Home

**Audrey's POV**

"Cas?" I asked, afraid I was hallucinating.

"Yes. It's me." Castiel confirmed.

I ran over and gave him a hug, he hugged me back.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I know." He said.

I pulled back from him.

"What? How? I mean, I thought you were suppose to stay away from me." I asked.

"I was. But he let me come see you." Cas explained.

"Who did?" I asked him.

"God." Cas said. "And I'm here to take you back."

"What?" I asked. "Take me back? You mean, to...your world?"

He nodded.

"I can go with you? What about the rules?"

"He made an exception. Just this once." Cas said.

"So we can be together now?" I asked him.

He was silent.

"Cas?" I asked him.

"No. We can't be together as a couple. That was their only rule." Cas explained.

I looked down sadly as tears welled up in my eyes. Cas grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"But perhaps we can, after some time. Maybe they'll make an exception." Cas said hopefully. "They let me see you again."

"Yea, I know." I smiled. "Whatever it takes. I don't care, as long as were together." (cheesy -_- lol. sorry about that. XD)

"Let's go home." He smiled.

I smiled back, but it faded.

"What about my mom?" I asked.

"I've already erased your memory from her and everyone else." He said.

"Oh. Ok then." I smiled at him. "Lets go."

And within seconds we were standing in Bobby's house.

"Cas?" I heard Dean ask. "AUDREY!"

He ran over and gave me a hug.

"Ok. Dean. Squishing me." I said.

He laughed and put me down.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." Dean smiled.

I think it was the first time he had given me an actual smile.

"I've missed you too." I then looked over at Sam and Bobby. "I've missed you guys too."

Bobby was the first to give me a hug, then Sam did.

"We're just glad your back. Especially Dean." Sam said. "He sulked the whole time you were gone. Even cried."

"Did not!" Dean shouted.

"Oh please. You cried yourself to sleep every night." Sam mocked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

I smiled at them.

"Would you two idjits shut up already?" Bobby asked, then turned to me. "Glad your back, kid. We've missed ya."

"Glad to be back." I smiled. "I'm glad to be home."

So, there's the story of a girl who thought here life was over, only to find out that it was actually just the beginning.

Cas and her had a long road ahead of them to prove they were meant to be together, but as long as they were together, they didn't much care.

They'd find a way. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**This last chapter was short, sorry about that.**

**Sadly, our story has come to a close. :(**

**But do not weep for I have other stories and adventures worth reading. **

**Check them out on my profile. :D They're worth reading...I hope. xD **

**Bye bye. :P**


End file.
